inspiringdemilovatofandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood Records
Hollywood Records is an American record label focusing on pop, rock, alternative and teen pop genres. It was founded in 1989 and is one of the major Disney Music Group labels. Its current roster includes artists such as: Queen, Plain White T's, Jesse McCartney, Breaking Benjamin, Jessica Sutta, Lucy Hale, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & the Scene, Valora, Cherri Bomb, Stefano Langone, Bridgit Mendler, and Zendaya Coleman. History Hollywood Records was founded in 1989 by Michael Eisner with the idea of expanding the music operations of Disney Enterprises Inc. (then reduced to the release of the soundtracks of Walt Disney, Touchstone, and Hollywood Pictures films) and to develop and promote the careers of a wide variety of artists in various genres. However, the label struggled to launch a successful artist, and in 1991 the label had significant financial loss. The only major success was the agreement to be the catalog distributors of Queen, a fact affected by the death of vocalist Freddie Mercury.[1] Label problems continued and even years after the acquisition of Mammoth Records in 1997 was seen as a sign of the search by Disney for a record label that would give success to the company. However, Mammoth Records was dissolved and integrated into the label in 2003, after little success.[2] In 1998, the company decided to integrate the operations of Walt Disney Records with Hollywood, Lyric Street, and Mammoth, with Walt Disney Music Publishing, creating Buena Vista Music Group, now Disney Music Group, and appointing Bob Cavallo as chairman of the group, and president of Hollywood Records.[3] The newly formed group then set out to create a more traditional music industry management structure and involvement with Disney Enterprises Inc. was minimized. It was not until 2003, with the launch of Hilary Duff's musical career that the label would be a real success. The album sold more than 5 million copies and was the beginning of a successful business model for the label. A partnership with ABC, SOAP Net, A&E Networks, Disney Channel, and Radio Disney was encouraged and brought its artists to have strong media exposure. Duff was the best-selling artist of the successive record with 13 million copies sold, until Miley Cyrus with more than 13.2 million copies sold. Artists such as the Cheetah Girls, Raven-Symoné, Miley Cyrus, Zoë Bielen, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & the Scene, the Jonas Brothers, and Bridgit Mendler replicated this model of marketing.[4] At the same time, the label continues to develop the careers of artists with a profile less commercial such as Grace Potter & the Nocturnals. The label also releases soundtracks from Marvel Studios, Touchstone, and Hollywood Pictures films and ABC television productions. In 2010, Hollywood absorbed the country music label Lyric Street Records and subsequently inherited its roster of acts. In 2011, Queen's music was distributed by Universal worldwide for the first time, as outside the US, Queen left EMI for Universal-owned Island Records. It was announced in early 2012 that Hollywood Records would sign the winner of the ABC talent competition "Duets" coming this summer. In March 2012, Hollywood Records underwent a management overhaul with a new managing director appointed. The label is currently trying to pursue a new marketing strategy separate from its traditional Disney-based market.[citation needed] Many new artists were signed in recent months, and it appears that Hollywood Records is trying to ditch its image of being the Disney label.[citation needed] Hollywood BASIC http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Hollywood_BASIC.jpgHollywood BASIC [sic] was Hollywood’s short-lived hip-hop subsidiary, run by Dave Funkenklein, which existed from 1990 to 1995.[5] It did not survive the distribution transition its parent made to PolyGram Records, and all of its recordings were deleted, save for those by Organized Konfusion, which were repressed under the new deal. It was the first label to record DJ Shadow, releasing his "Lesson 4" (a reference to Double Dee and Steinski) as the B-side of a 1991 single by Lifers' Group, a hip hop group composed of convicts serving sentences at Rahway Prison in New Jersey. It also released Shadow's Legitimate Mix on the B-side of a single by the group Zimbabwe Legit in 1992.[6] Other notable releases came from Organized Konfusion; its challenging second album, Stress: The Extinction Agenda (1994), was widely acclaimed.[7] The label was also home of Charizma and Peanut Butter Wolf, although, following the shooting death of Charizma in 1993, the music the duo recorded for the label was not released. This would later inspire Peanut Butter Wolf to found Stones Throw Records in order to make this music available.[8] Acts on Hollywood BASIC's roster included Charizma and Peanut Butter Wolf, Lifers' Group, Organized Konfusion, Raw Fusion, and Zimbabwe Legit. Distribution Upon its 1989 launch, Hollywood was distributed by Elektra Records in the United States and Canada. Distribution in North America switched to PolyGram (now Universal Music Group) in 1995. Today, Universal Music Group markets and distributes Hollywood Records catalog in North America, Canada, Europe, Asia, South America, México and India; while Avex markets and distributes Hollywood Records catalog in Japan. Also, several Hollywood artists including Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & The Scene, Nick Jonas & the Administration, Joe Jonas, Lawson Connect 3 and Annel Cereceres are directly signed to Universal Music UK's Fascination Records.[9] In other territories, EMI, Disney's partner in Europe, Africa, and the Middle East, distributes the label. There were reports in 2011 that Disney Music Group would start an independent US distrubition arm for its label's releases,[citation needed] but as of February 2012, those plans have yet to be enacted.Miley Cyrus is still signed with Hollywood Records and her picture is on their official website. Artists Main article: List of current Hollywood Records artists A *Avengers Assemble [1] B *Breaking Benjamin[1] *Bridgit Mendler[1] C *China Anne McClain[2] *Cherri Bomb[1] *Coco Jones[1] D *Demi Lovato[1] E F G *Grace Potter and the Nocturnals[1] H I J *J Rome[1] *Jesse McCartney[1] *Jessica Sutta[1] K L *Lucy Hale[3][4][5] M *McClain Sisters[1] *Miley Cyrus N O P *Plain White T's[1] Q *Queen[1] (US and Canada) R *R5[1] *Redlight King[1] S *Selena Gomez & the Scene[1] *Stefano Langone[1] T U V *Valora [1] W X Y Z *ZZ Ward[1] *Zendaya